In the prior art, Document FR-2 784 361 describes packaging for a substance. That packaging comprises a dispenser having a deformable actuating wall encased in a wrapper through which the wall of the dispenser can be actuated. The dispenser in that document has a substantially flat or low-thickness configuration. On one side, the dispenser is fully plane, whereas on the other side it forms a convex dome defining the actuating wall which can be pushed in. Thus, by pressing on the actuating wall, e.g. by means of one finger or of one hand, it is possible to reduce the internal volume of the reservoir of the dispenser, and thereby to deliver a portion of the fluid that it contains as a mixture with a gas, e.g. air. A sprayed mixture of the fluid and of air is thus obtained at the outlet of the dispenser. The wrapper extends at least over the reservoir of the dispenser in the form of a flap which covers the actuating wall. The cross-section of the wrapper is in the form of a segment of a cylinder. In other words, the flap that covers the actuating wall has a curved configuration, while the other portion of the wrapper merely covers the plane back face of the dispenser. The wrapper is in contact with and is fixed to the dispenser at the back face and/or at the margins of the front face defining the actuating wall. That is a particular type of dispenser assembly implementing a particular dispenser and a specific wrapper adapted thereto.